minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Cassie and Jesse: Enemies (Another song thing. Credit where it's due!)
Note: The song is Enemies by Shinedown. However, the lyrics may be changed a bit. Jesse: Listen up there's not a moment to spare. It's quite a drop from the top. (Cassie falling onto the dirt) Jesse: So how you feeling down there? (Cassie looking up at Jesse) Jesse: It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality. Caught, stuck, here by your enemies. (Everybody fighting Cassie) Jesse: Who do you think you are? Tearing us all apart? (Cassie killing Lizzie) Jesse: Where do you think you could go? 'Cause everyone already knows it's 20 to 1, yeah so you better run. (Cassie running from Jesse while Jesse chases) Jesse: You got them all on their knees, you're taking all that you please! (Cassie swiping Lizzie's inventory away) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse evading attacks) Jesse: You're like the burden we bear! (Jesse shutting the doors to save Cassie) Jesse: You're all the hate what we share! (Stacy and Jesse not trying to dig out Cassie) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse escaping the lava trap) Cassie: We're enemies. Cassie and Jesse: Enemies. Jesse: You started something that you just couldn't stop. (TorqueDawg dieing) Jesse: You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob. (Everybody glaring at Cassie) Jesse: And their one, last wish is that you pay for it. (Stacy refusing to save Cassie) Jesse: And there's no way that you're getting out of this. (Jesse using the flint and steel on Cassie) Jesse: Who do you think you are? Tearing us all apart? (TorqueDawg getting shot) Jesse: Where did you think you could go? 'Cause everyone already knows it's 20 to 1, yeah so you better run. (Cassie using an enderpearl t get away from Jesse) Jesse: You got them all at their knees, you're taking all that you please. (TorqueDawg's inventory getting taken into hoppers) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse grabbing the flint and steel) Jesse: You're like the burden we bear! (Jesse running to see why Cassie screamed) Jesse: You're all the hate that we share. (Jesse's group attacking Cassie) Jsse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse using an enderpearl to punch Cassie) Cassie: We're enemies. Cassie: Enemies. Cassie and Jesse: Enemies! Jesse: Where did you think you could go? 'Cause everyone already knows. It's 20 to 1, yeah, so you better run. (Cassie backing away from the group) Jesse: You got them all on their knees! You're taking all that you please! (Sparklez's inventory vanishing) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse slicing Cassie's pumpkin mask) Jesse:You're like the burden we bear! (Cassie asking for Winslow) Jesse: You're all the hate that we share. (Jesse accusing Cassie) Jesse:You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse countering one of Cassie's attacks) Jesse: You got them all on their knees. You're taking all that you please. (All of the dead peoples' inventories) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse walking away from Cassie after Cassie was thrown off the ledge) Jesse: You're like the burden we bear. (Cassie grabbing the flint and steel) Jesse: You're all the hate that we share. (Jesse pinning Cassie down) Jesse: You want more, you want more! But you'll get nothing from me! (Jesse finding Cassie's hideout) Cassie: We're enemies. Cassie: Enemies. cASSIE and Jesse: Enemies! Category:Blog posts